Hate to love
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: HLC2/Hoy vuelvo a casa para celebrar que dentro de dos días de mi hermana pequeña se casa, debería estar feliz por eso sin embargo, estoy gruñendo, odiando cada segundo que pasa ya que dentro de cinco minutos tendré que ir a buscar a Bella, la odio.


"**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**

**Título: Hate to love**

**Penname: CrisDonoso95**

**Sumary: **Hoy vuelvo a casa para celebrar que dentro de dos días de mi hermana pequeña se casa, debería estar feliz por eso sin embargo, estoy gruñendo, odiando cada segundo que pasa ya que dentro de cinco minutos tendré que ir a buscar a Bella. Alice adora a Bella, en cambio, yo la odio, con todo mi corazón.

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella

**Número de palabras: **5,255 (tan solo la historia) con nota y demás son 5,423... más o menos

**Nota: **Antes de nada, me disculpo por un insulto hacia Jake (ya lo leeréis más adelante) y aviso de que al acabar la encuesta o poll me pondré manos a la obra para subir un segundo (y posiblemente último) capítulo. Ya hora… simplemente disfruten.

**Disclaimer: muy a mi pesar, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Meyer, incluso Edward y Jake…**

* * *

><p><em>Ya sabes que no puedes ser feliz a menos que seas desgraciada alguna vez. ¿verdad? –Delirium, Lauren Oliver.<em>

* * *

><p>Hoy vuelvo a casa para celebrar que dentro de dos días de mi hermana pequeña se casa, debería estar feliz por eso: voy a ver a mis padres después de estar meses sin verlos, a mis hermanos, a sus respectivas parejas, vuelvo a mi pueblo natal.<p>

Sí, debería estar feliz y contento, irradiando felicidad por los cuatro costados pero, sin embargo, estoy gruñendo por lo bajo mientras cierro la pequeña maleta con un par de cosas importantes, odiando cada segundo que pasa más que el anterior ya que dentro de cinco minutos tendré que ir a buscar a su casa a mi secretaria: Isabella Swan o, como a ella le gusta que la llamen, Bella.

Bella ha sido la mejor amiga de mi hermana desde que se conocieron en el instituto. Mi hermana es muy impulsiva y nada más verla aquel día en el instituto de Forks se abalanzó sobre ella y dijo que serían mejores amigas y, en menos de una semana, ya estaba en nuestra casa celebrando fiestas de pijamas juntas.

Alice adora a Bella, en cambio, yo la odio, con todo mi corazón. Siempre ha sido la chica guapa y perfecta. Lista, pelo castaño y unas curvas de infarto. Y, lo pero de todo: cree que no llama la atención y que es simple y te puedo asegurar que esa zorra de simple no tiene nada.

Cuando la vi por primera vez me llamo la atención y no niego que más de una vez follé pensando en ella, pero después de conocerla mejor… todo comenzó retándonos en clase. Yo siempre fui el mejor, el más listo, el que sacaba las mejores notas y entonces vino ella para chafarlo todo. El instituto fue un continuo tira y afloja, intentando superarnos el uno al otro, intentando ser mejor que el otro… Finalmente yo gane, yo siempre gano, por eso ahora soy el jefe de Cullen Coporation y ella, mi simple secretaria.

Pero la odio, la odio de sobre manera. Ella pasa de mi, cada día, se sienta en su escritorio y me trata como si no nos hubiésemos conocido nunca, como si fuésemos dos completos extraños. Como si no la hubiera salvado de su querido novio-chucho Jacob Black cuando intentó violarla un día en mitad del aparcamiento del instituto porque ella no quería tener relaciones sexuales todavía… Ese día me gane un par de moratones y una mano rota, pero valió la pena.

Como si no fuera yo el hombre con quién estuvo por primera vez, como si yo no fuese el hombre que traspasó la barrera de su virginidad y la hizo gritar y gemir mi nombre de puro placer. Como si no la hubiera hecho tocar el cielo más de una vez.

Pero la odio, porque no solo es ahora, si no también me ignoró en la universidad, cuando me veía por los pasillos, cuando coincidíamos en las fiestas, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban en el campus.

Por eso la odiaba, por resistirse a mi, por negar la atracción sexual entre nosotros, por negar la química entre nosotros por… por haber estado toda la puñetera universidad rodeada de tío, follándoselos y disfrutando. Fue entonces cuando lo tuve claro: odiaba a Bella Swan, por desearla como la deseo, por rechazarme, por que le soy indiferente.

Termino la maneta y la cierro la cremallera. Me aseguro de tener todo cerrado y cada cosa en su sitio antes de coger mi chaqueta, las llaves, la maleta y salir de mi amplio piso de soltero. Echo la llave para asegurarme de que nadie entrara en mi casa, aunque dudo que Jeff, el portero, deje pasar a alguien desconocido.

Bajo en el ascensor, mientras intento no pensar que tengo que ir a su casa, aunque es inevitable, tengo que pasar a buscarla ya que ambos viajaremos juntos en el avión de la empresa, si no Alice me mata porque tengo que tratar bien a su dama de honor.

Me despido de Jeff con un simple y escueto 'adios' y me dirijo a mi precioso Aston Martin plateado. Adoro los coches y, sin son plateados, aun más. Sé que no puedo comparar a mi precioso y lujoso Aston Martin con mi preciado y flamante Volvo plateado, pero lo hago sobretodo por todo lo que viví en él.

Gruño, porque la mayoría de las experiencias que viví en mi preciado coche fueron con ella. Con ella rompí todas y cada una de las reglas que tenía ese coche:

No comer. Yo no comí, pero me comieron y menuda manera de comerme.

No follar. Follamos en cada uno de los asientos, en el del conductor, el copiloto, los asientos traseros…

No dañar y ni destruir cualquier parte del coche. Tan solo diré que los asientos traseros presentan arañazos y antiguos rasguños en su suave, preciosa y pulcra superficie.

Prohibido subirse al capó o dañar la carrocería del coche. Y, muy a mi pesar, mi preciado Volvo tiene una pequeña pero imperceptible abolladura cerca del maletero y un inmenso arañazo en el capó, aunque tal vez exagero con eso de inmenso.

Y, todo tiene que ver con ella. Con ella y yo follando de todas las maneras posibles, en cada parte, en cada rincón, como si fuésemos conejos, pero sin importarnos nada ni nadie, tan solo ella y yo, los dos.

Estaba a tanta profundidad, sumergido en los más profundo de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya he llegado a su piso. Aparco y entro. El portero me conoce, más de una vez me he visto obligado a ir a su apartamento para que me entregara un par de informes que necesitaba para algún proyecto o reunión que tendría dentro de poco y de tantos viajecitos ya me conocía y no necesitaba que avisara ni nada.

Bella vivía en un primero, no necesitaba coger el ascensor tan solo subir un par de escaleras y llamar a su puerta.

Me detuve con la mano cerca del timbre de su casa cuando la oí gritar…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me tienes harta? Quiero que te olvides de mi –su voz sonaba alta y su tono era de puro enfado.

-Pero, Bella… -oí a una grave voz decir.

-Pero nada Jacob, lo nuestro ni si quiera existió. Te comportaste como un perro rastrero conmigo… -sonreí al oír a Bella decir esas palabras ya que para mí, Jacob Black siempre sería un chucho.

Llamé al timbre y los gritos cesaron. Bella abrió la puerta, sorprendida y miró el reloj de pulsera.

-Un momento –dice mientras deja su puerta abierta para mi y me deja pasar.

Entro, no es la primera vez que entro en su apartamento, por lo cual no me sorprende para nada la minimalista pero femenina decoración y me centro en el intruso que hay en mitad del salón.

-¿Cullen? –pregunta sorprendido al verme.

-Cuando tiempo, Black –digo sarcástico.

-Es por él, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido él. Tú y Cullen sois pareja, ¿no es así? –pregunta pasando de mi olímpicamente y acercándose a Bella, la cual se había metido a su habitación para, seguramente, coger su maleta.

-¿Y qué si es así? –le grita Bella enfadada-. Lo nuestro no existió nunca, Black. Te quiero lejos de mi, muy lejos. No quiero volver a verte.

-Pero…

-Ya la has oído –gruñí agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo fuera-. Largo, chucho –le digo con odio mientras le saco del edificio y me aseguro de que el conserje no le permita volver a entrar nunca más.

A los pocos minutos, baja ella. Lleva tan solo un pequeño bolso y una pequeña maleta a ruedas. Su cara, hermosa y sin una pizca de maquillaje, expresa disgusto y enfado, no obstante se para a mi lado y, con voz fría y cortante me da las gracias.

-No tienes porqué darlas –le gruño en respuesta mientras cojo su maleta y la meto en el maletero de mi preciado coche y rápidamente subo al asiento del conductor. Arranco y ponemos rumbo al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, conduzco hasta llegar a la zona privada que posee la empresa Cullen Corp. Y, nada más aparcar, me siento reticente a salir del coche. No quiero volar, no quiero ir a Forks… al menos no con la persona más tentadora y odiosa que conozco en el mundo, la cual, para colmo de males, lleva unos ajustados pantalones pitillos que marcan sus largas y sensuales piernas, una camisa azul profundo que deja a la vista su tentador escote por el cual puedo apreciar parte del encaje de su sujetador de color negro.

-Vamos, Cullen, no es como si dejaras atrás a un ser querido –comenta la muy zorra mientras salía del coche.

-Dejo atrás a un ser querido –me quejo mientras saco las llaves del contacto pero no me muevo del sitio, no salgo del coche, ni siquiera quito mi cinturón de seguridad del broche..

-Dios santo, Cullen. Tienes otro coche allí, no es como si fueras a quedarte sin coche. Además, tan solo van a ser dos días, como máximo cuatro, y lo sabes –dice a unos pocos paso del coche.

-Eres una bruja, Swan –mascullo mientras salgo finalmente del coche-. Que tú odies a los coches no significa que l resto del mundo lo haga también –le digo mientras pasó por delante de ella. Le doy las llaves a un trabajador para que se ocupe de guardar mi coche y sacar las maletas del maletero, y comienzo a subir las escaleras hacia el avión.

-Yo no odio los coches, Cullen –la oigo gruñir a mis espaldas.

-Oh, sí, claro que los odias –respondo en voz alta. Me giro en uno de los últimos escalones y doy la cara. Está a unos cuantos escalones por debajo de mi, por lo cual tengo que bajar mi vista un poco más de lo habitual. Bella es bajita, no tanto pero bajita… bueno, también yo soy muy alto, pero no tengo porqué excusarla-. Odiabas mi Volvo, por eso casi lo destrozas.

Agacha la cabeza y se lleva una mano al pelo mientras niega con la cabeza. Su pelo cae a ambos lados de su cara y siento la necesidad de bajar los pocos escalones que me separan de ella, alzar su mentón con mi mano mientras que con la otra apartaría su pelo de la cara para poder ver esos hermosos ojos que son como el chocolate líquido y que tanto odio.

-El Volvo… ya tenías que sacar el tema –su voz me baja de las nubes y me trae de vuelta a nuestra discusión-. Yo no odio tu Volvo, Edward. Nunca lo odié.

-Oh, bueno pues todos esos arañazos y abolladuras siguen ahí –le digo destilando rabia.

-Cabrón –me gruñe mientras me mira y me lanza la más asesina de las miradas-. Te odio.

-Hey no deberías hablarme asó. Me debes unas cuantas: jodiste mi coche favorito y te salvo de no ser violada en tu propio apartamento.

-Oh, gracias por salvarme príncipe encantado –dice destilando odio y sarcasmo.

- Zorra –la digo en respuesta mientras me giro y continuó mi camino de subida al avión.

-Buenos días –dice suavemente una chica rubia a mi lado nada más entrar al avión.

-Buenos días –saludo mientras la miro de arriba a bajo. Viste un simple uniforme de azafata: una falda azul marino que le llegaba varios dedos por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca abotonada, una chaqueta a juego con el traje, una boina azul marino y unos zapatos negros de tacón, los cuales son los culpables de que sus piernas se vean tan increíblemente largas. La camisa blanca tiene un par de botones abiertos que dejan a la vista parte de su escote. Sus pechos son grandes. Me sonríe y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa ya que posiblemente me la folle antes de aterrizar en Seattle.

Un carraspeo me hace mirar atrás. Bella se sitúa a mi lado y mira a la azafata de arriba a bajo. Su expresión se vuelve contrariada y exasperante. Se gira y me mira.

-Bueno, Cullen, ¿puedes dejar de flirtear por un par de segundos y dejarme pasar? –pregunta educadamente mientras fuerza una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –repite la azafata-. Soy Heidi Vulturi y seré su azafata en este vuelo. Ustedes deben ser los señores Cullen, por favor, si necesitan algo no duden en comunicármelo a mi o a Jane. Si me lo permiten, les mostraré sus asientos –dice mientras mira fijamente a Bella.

Genial, tengo una azafata lesbiana.

-Claro, adelante –digo dejando paso a la azafata-. _Cariño _–digo con sarcasmo mientras dejo pasar a Bella primero.

-Gracias, _amorcito_ –se burla ella y se echa a reír en cuanto me ve poner cara de asco.

-Zorra –mascullo por lo bajo.

-Cabrón –me responde en un susurro.

Seguimos a la azafata por los tan conocidos pasillos del avión hasta que nos indica que podemos tomar asiento. Nos recuerda que tenemos una habitación al fondo si deseamos dormir. Debemos ponernos los cinturones y, aunque se pueda, no es recomendable utilizar aparatos electrónicos, al menos no durante el despegue y el aterrizaje. Hay dos baños tanto al sur como al norte. Nos señaliza las salidas de emergencia y nos recuerda que, cualquier cosa que necesitemos se lo hagamos saber, esto último sin apartar la vista de Bella.

-¿Celoso, Cullen? –dice a mi lado sonriendo mientras se abrocha el cinturón y tira de la cinta para ajustarlo y asegurarlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Tengo motivos para estar celoso? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Al parecer, tu preciosa y rubia azafata perdió el interés que sentía por ti nada más verme –dice sonriendo.

-Tampoco es para tanto, odio las rubias –mascullo cabreado mientras cojo el periódico.

-Ya claro, por eso mirabas tanto a Heidi –la oigo decir por lo bajini mientras abre su libro y centra toda su atención en él.

Esa es otra de las muchas cosa que odio de ella: que abra un libro, se encierre y deje a todos los demás fuera a mitad de una conversación. Muchas veces lo hacia, pero de una forma peor ya que también se ponía los cascos de su iPod, subía al máximo el volumen y en vez de oír su voz respondiéndome oía a Simple Plan o Muse cantando. Pero, gracias a Dios, no puede encender de momento su iPod y sin cascos no es muy difícil volver a llamar su atención, auque cuando tiene los cascos siempre se os acabo quitando…

-¿Celosa, Swan? –la digo en un susurro justamente justo al lado de su oído.

-¿Celos? –pregunta incrédula-. Nunca sentiría celos si tiene algo que ver contigo –dice mientras me aparta la cara hacia el otro lado.

Estoy a punto de volver a llamarla zorra o algo peor pero la suave voz del piloto me interrumpe. Nos avisa de que el tiempo actual es despejado, que el despegue será ameno y que posiblemente encontremos algunas turbulencias al llegar a Seattle debido a que presenta un tiempo nublado. El vuelo tardará aproximadamente unas dos horas y media. Se despide no sin antes desearnos un agradable vuelo.

El avión comienza a moverse por las pistas de despegue durante un par de minutos hasta que por fin toma la pista correspondiente y comienza a tomar velocidad. Siento como a mi lado Bella se tensa, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos fuertemente y se agarra al apoyabrazos mientras el avión coge cada vez más velocidad y finalmente alza el vuelo. Al cabo de unos minutos el avión se estabiliza en el aire y el copiloto anuncia que si lo deseamos, podemos soltar nuestros cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Sigues con tu estúpido miedo a volar, Swan? –pregunto cuando el silencio nos invade y su expresión se suaviza.

-¿Estúpido miedo? –murmura- ¿ESTÚPIDO MIEDO? –termina diciendo en voz más alta mientras se gira para verme y me grita a la cara-. ¿Cómo qué estúpido? Mis miedos no son infundados Cullen, el avión podría haberse estrellado, estúpido. Imagínate que pasa lo que pasó en España en 2008 o lo que pasó hace un par de días en Chile. Cullen, ambos aviones fallaron, uno al despegar, otro al intentar aterrizar por fallos tontos como olvidarse de comprobar una cosa y pensar que un avión puede funcionar con un motor apagado y unas mierdas de las que ni tu ni yo tenemos ni puta idea y que están en las alas de los aviones y que son necesarias para despegar, aterrizar y volar… -se paró para tomar aire y continuar-, que unas mierdas como esas no eran necesarias y mira lo que pasó en España: nada más despegar: ¡pum! Al suelo, estrellado. O en Chile, ya sabes lo que están diciendo: que el avión no tenia suficiente gasolina. ¡Gasolina, Cullen! Por esa mierda, al intentar aterrizar el avión se desintegró. Y tu dices que tengo un estúpido miedo. ¡Oh! Pues siento mucho tener miedo de morir por un simple fallo. Estúpido, Cullen. Estúpido seas tú y tus puñeteros aviones. Te odio, a los dos: a ti y a tus aviones –termina mientras desata en cinturón y se levanta de su asiento dirigiéndose al baño de atrás, justo al lado de la habitación.

Estoy cabreado, no solo me ha llamado estúpido, a mí que soy incluso más listo que ella. A insultado a una compañía a la que pago un alto precio para que mire y vuelva a mirar que todo en los aviones a los que subo estén en orden, que no tenga posibilidades de que se estrelle o que haya un fallo en el avión. A insultado a… mierdas, me a insultado y, por si fuera poco a dicho que me odia… odio cuando dice eso, porque yo la odio más y no me da la oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

Cabreado, suelto el cinturón y me levanto de mi cómodo asiento. Avanzo a paso lento centrando todo mi odio en la puerta que me separa de ella. Al llegar, alzo la mano para llamar a la puerta y ordenarle a Bella que me abra, pero el oír sus sollozos me detiene. Observo que la puerta no está atrancada y, sin importarme nada, la abro. Está apoyada contra el lavamanos, con las manos en su hermosa cara intentando ocultar las lágrimas que caen por su rostro. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, la verdad es que esta vez la he cagado pero bien...

-¿Qué, vienes a regodearte, a verme llorar? –pregunta cuando se da cuenta de que no está sola. Alza la cara y me mira desafiante-. Eres… eres odioso, Cullen –me dice.

-¿Odioso, yo? –pregunto incrédulo mientras me acerco a ella todo lo posible. Nuestros cuerpos están pegados, juntos y se transmiten calor el uno al otro. Puedo sentir el latir de su corazón contra mi pecho, su respiración contra mi cara y vuelvo a sentir esa especia de corriente eléctrica que sentía todas y cada una de las veces que estaba con ella tan cerca: cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la follaba, cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que nuestras miradas se juntaban en esa pequeña clase de biología y sentía que era ella…- Déjame decirte, preciosa –digo intentado olvidar mis pensamientos y centrándome en lo que quiero decir-, que aquí la única odiosa eres tú. Te odio, Bella. Odio tu forma de sonreír. Odio la forma en que tus mejillas se colorean cuando te sonrojas. Odio la forma en que brillan tus ojos cuando eres feliz. Odio que tu pelo sea tan endiabladamente suave. Odio cuando te muerdes el labio de esa forma tan malditamente sexy. Odio tus curvas. Odio que no te fijes en mi y que yo no pueda pensar en otra que no seas tú… -y, finamente, con todo el odio que siento, junto mis labios a los suyos.

Al principio no responde y yo me dejo perder en sus labios, los cuales llevo años sin probar. Siguen siendo suaves y tiernos y no puedo evitar rozar con mi lengua su labio inferior. Abre su boca ligeramente y dejo que mi lengua se cuele para inspeccionar cada recoveco de su boca, para luchar contra su lengua en una batalla que ambos tenemos perdida.

-Te odio –suelta jadeando cuando nos separamos en busca de odio-. Odio esa puñetera sonrisa que tienes que es increíblemente sexy. Odio que tengas ese cuerpo de Adonis. Odio que cada día tenga que soportar a una zorra diferente pasar por tu despacho. Odio que lleves la razón la mayoría de las veces. Odio que Odio que tus ojos sean tan verdes y tu pelo tenga ese color tan extraño, tan tuyo y nunca esté peinado… ¡Santo cielo! ¿Es que no sabes qué es un peine? –termina antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios con los míos y llevar sus manos a mi pelo para acercarme más a ella.

Gimo cuando la siento dar pequeños tirones y acariciarme la nuca de manera suave, tentadora… sexy. Bajo mis manos a sus caderas, las aprieto y la alzo hasta apoyarla en el lavamanos. Cierro la puerta del baño y bajo mis labios a su cuello mientras la siento gemir en mi oído.

Es tan odiosamente sexy…

Cuelo mis manos bajo su camisa y acaricio su plano vientre, sus costados, rozo levemente el contorno de sus pechos y vuelvo a bajar par poder agarrar la prenda con mis manos y sacársela por la cabeza. Nos separamos un leve segundo para deshacernos de la incómoda prenda de ropa y, al segundo siguiente estamos de nuevo pegados el uno al otro.

Sus manos bajan de mi cuello a mi camiseta en una lenta y tortuosa marcha. Pasea sus dedos por cada parte de piel que encuentra a su paso, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que finalizan en mi muy erecto miembro. Sus dedos juegan con los botones de mi camiseta y los va soltando uno a uno hasta llegar al final mientras mis labios y mi lengua no dejan los suyos. Mientras me quita la camisa bajo mis labios a su cuello, paseo mi lengua mientras siento su pulso bajo esta. Junto los labios alrededor de esa zona, muerdo y jugueteo con esa zona haciéndola gemir hasta que dejo una inevitable marca en su cuello.

Subo mis labios por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído. Rozo con mis dientes y beso justo debajo del oído con la certeza de estar tocando una zona sensible para ella. Gime y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Te odio –susurró en su oído con un gemido de placer al sentir sus manos acariciar cada plano de mi pecho.

-Yo más –responde ella mientras mis manos bajan por su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador.

Lanzo la estorbosa prenda junto a las demás y, sin esperar ni un minuto más, centro toda su atención en sus rosados pezones. Bella gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer mientras mi mano y mi boca juegan con esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferran a mi cabeza mientras la mano que tengo libre viaja al sur de su cuerpo, rozando su piel ligera y suavemente, tentándola lo máximo posible. Mis dedos rozan el frío botón de sus vaqueros y mis labios suben a los suyos nuevamente. Con un poco de esfuerzo, me deshago de la apretada prenda y puedo observar finalmente sus largas y hermosas piernas pálidas.

Rozo sus piernas lentamente, deleitándome con la suavidad de estas hasta llegar a la unión entre sus piernas.

-Puedo sentir tu calor, zorra. Puedo olerte –gruño mientras uno de mis dedos levanta su pequeña braguita de encaje negro y roza su intimidad. La siento temblar ante mi tacto. Tiembla del placer que solo yo le puedo ofrecer y que le estoy ofreciendo. Muerdo sus labios con mis dientes suavemente mientras gime contra mi boca con cada movimiento de mi dedo. Rozo sus labios, mojando mi dedo. Me separo de ella y llevo mi dedo a sus labios y pruebo ese sabor que siempre me ha vuelto loco-. Estás caliente para mi –susurro mientras junto mis labios con los suyos nuevamente.

Sus manos bajan a mis pantalones y con algo de ayuda, me quita los pantalones dejándome tan solo en los boxer negros que llevaba bajo estos.

-Odio que tengas la poya más grande que alguna vez haya entrado en mi vagina –susurra en mi oído mientras sus manos se cuelan en mi ropa interior y rozan mi erección y no puedo evitar gemir de placer. El calor recorre todo mi cuerpo, la sangre se acumula en mi poya, la cual está cada vez más y más caliente mientras la mano de Bella la roza de arriba a bajo con suaves y tortuosos movimientos.

-Odio que sientas ganas de follarte aquí mismo –gruño en su oído.

-Odio que quiera que me folles ahora, profunda y salvajemente –gime en respuesta mientras deja caer mis boxers.

Junto mi poya caliente contra su húmedo coño y gruño cuando, con tan solo rozarla, me pongo cada vez más y más duro. La oigo gemir cuando rozo su intimidad con mi miembro y, de una sola embestida, me hundo en ella. El gemido gemido que ambos soltamos es tal alto que creo que el mundo entero nos ha escuchado, pero no me importa el mundo que nos rodea para nada. Ahora lo único que me importa es moverme, entrar y salir de su estrecho coño y eso es lo que comienzo a hacer, primero despacio, y, después más y más rápido. Agarro sus caderas para hundirme profundamente en ella mientras siento como poco a poco se acerca nuestro clímax, como poco a poco sus paredes comienzan a apretar mi miembro hasta que finalmente explotamos y gritamos nuestros nombres.

-Edward

-Bella

Doy un par de embestidas más antes de parar finalmente. Entonces, salgo de ella y comienzo a dejar suaves besos por toda su cara. No sé porqué lo hago… bueno, creo que sí: porque la odio, la odio de una manera casi dolorosa.

-Odio cuando no estás junto a mi –susurro.

-Odio que en invierno no estés ahí para calentarme –responde con un beso.

-Odio no estar ahí para calentarte –la beso.

-Odio que no cenes conmigo –me besa.

-Odio que no estés en la cocina preparando la cena conmigo -la beso.

-Odio que no duermas en mi cama –me besa.

-Odio dormir sin ti –la beso.

-Odio estar sin ti –me besa.

-Te odio tanto que duele. Te odio tanto que te amo –digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta clavándome su mirada chocolates.

-Te amo –repito.

-Repítelo, por favor –pide con voz baja y los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo y te voy a llevar a la habitación para volver a hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta que aterricemos en Seattle.

-Pues, no sé a qué esperas –dice mientras sus ojos comienzan a brillar de esa manera que tanto amo-. Porque no creo que necesites que te diga que te amo con todo mi corazón, que me haces perder la razón. Creo que lo único que odio ahora mismo es el tiempo que hemos perdido odiándonos mutuamente.

-Sí. Hemos sido un par de ciegos… -digo mientras beso nuevamente sus labios-. Creo que me estoy volviendo adicto –digo contra ellos.

-¿A qué?

-A tus labios, a tu sabor… -susurro antes de juntas sus labios y llevarla a la habitación abriendo la puerta que conecta el baño con esta. La deposito en la cama, disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos, los cuales permanecen perfecta y deliciosamente unidos.

.

.

.

-Bella –susurro contra su oído-, tenemos que vestirnos, vamos a aterrizar en un rato. Venga amor…

-Un ratito más –pide mientras se acurruca contra mi.

-Nada me gustaría más, preciosa –digo contra sus labios antes de besarlos. Sus labios me devuelven el beso lentamente, al principio, pero volviéndose más salvajes y exigentes hasta que me veo desgraciadamente obligado a separar mis labios de los suyos-. Tenemos que vestirnos para poder aterrizar, Bella.

-No quiero bajar… -murmura volviéndome a besar.

-Bella… -le advierto.

-Está bien… -gruñe finalmente mientras se pone en pie y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

-Bella… la ropa la tienes en la cama –digo mientras observo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

-Um… gracias –dice mientras se gira hacia la cama y se para a los pies.

Cruzo los brazos bajo mi cabeza mientras la observo vestirse desde mi posición tumbado sobre la cama, ya vestido.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunta mientras empieza a buscar sus braguitas.

-Sin lugar a dudas –admito.

-Eres un cabrón, pero no me queda más remedio que amarte así… –dice.

-Y tú una zorra, pero así te amo. Por cierto, tus braguitas las rompí.

-Me debes unas braguitas nuevas.

-Encantado te compraré una colección nueva con sujetadores a juego –digo mientras la observo terminar de vestirse-. Bien, vamos a nuestros asientos –me levanto y tomo su mano-. Espera –me paro y tiro de ella para que choque con mi pecho justo antes de sentarse. Agacho mi rostro y junto mis labios con los suyos en un dulce y tierno beso-. Te odio –susurro juguetón contra sus labios.

-Oh, pero yo más –murmura ella antes de separase y sentarse. Coge su cinturón de seguridad, lo ajusta, lo abrocha y lo comprueba mis veces. Es una paranoica, pero así la odié y así la amo y amaré.

Me siento a su lado y abrocho mi cinturón. Dejo mi cabeza descansar sobre el sillón y dejo mi brazo en el apoyabrazos. El piloto anuncia que vamos a iniciar el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Nos avisa y da un informe sobre la temperatura en la zona y demás antes de aconsejarnos poner nuestros cinturones. Lentamente, siento que empezamos a descender, dejamos perdemos altura y siento como ella, a mi lado, se asusta, se tensa.

Entonces, se me ocurre una impulsiva idea. Cojo su rostro entre mis manos y uno sus labios a los míos en un fiero y exigente beso. Muevo mis labios contra los suyos, obligándola a permanecer junto a mi, obligándola a que se olvide de todo, obligándola a centrarse en nosotros, en un ahora mismo, en la vida y no en un posible fallo del avión o del piloto o de cualquier mierda. Tan solo somos ella y yo.

Al principio sigue tensa, paralizada, pero después de unos segundos, sus labios comienzan a moverse contra los míos en una mágica danza. Sus manos viajan a mi nuca mientras sus dedos juegan con mi pelo. Mis manos se trasladan a su busto, una en su cintura y otra en su costad, roznado su pecho izquierdo y, cuando menos se lo espera, el pilo nos interrumpe anunciando que ya hemos llegado y que espera que hayamos disfrutado del vuelo.

-Ya hemos llegado –canturreo contra sus labios.

-¿Ya? –pregunta abriendo los ojos, incrédula.

Sonrío y asiento.

-Gracias –dice besando repetidas veces mis labios.

-No tienes porqué darlas, tan solo… ódiame.

-Eso ya lo hago, con todo mi corazón.

Beso nuevamente sus labios antes de separarme de ella. Nos quitamos los cinturones y, después de despedirnos de la tripulación, salimos en busca de nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, cogidos de la mano. Un grito llama nuestra atención.

-Lo sabía –grita mi hermana Alice nada más vernos-. No podrían odiarse por mucho más tiempo.

Nos miramos mutuamente antes de decir al unísono.

-Te odio –y nos besamos porque antes de ser feliz hay que sufrir, antes de amar hay que odiar.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
